


JWCC

by Peony_Sue



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Past, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_Sue/pseuds/Peony_Sue
Summary: I'm just want to save my works here.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Love - Relationship





	1. No.12 Things I've Lost

Number is chosen by Myo 💜

အချိန်။  
ပြန်မရနိုင်တော့တဲ့ အချိန်။  
လူတိုင်း ဒုတိယအခွင့်အရေးဆိုတာ ရနိုင်လည်း အချိန်ကတော့ ပြန်လှည့်လာပြီး ဒုတိယအခွင့်အရေးဆိုတာ မပေးဘူး။

အချိန်ဆိုတာက ထပ်တူပြန်မရနိုင်တဲ့ အမှတ်တရနဲ့ ခံစားချက်တွေ။ 

"အဲ့သည်တုန်းက ဘယ်လို ပျော်ခဲ့ရတာ"ဆိုပြီး အစချီလာတဲ့ အမှတ်တရတွေ၊ "နင် မှတ်မိသေးလား၊ ငါတို့ အဲ့ဒီ့တုန်းကလေ" ဆိုပြီး စကားစဆွဲရင်း ပြန်အောက်မေ့သတိရရတဲ့ အဖြစ်အပျက်တွေ။ ပြန်တွေးကြည့်ရင် အရမ်းပျော်ပြီး လွတ်လပ်ခဲ့တဲ့ အဲ့ဒီ့အချိန်။ 

တက္ကသိုလ်လို ဝေးကွာနေတာ မဟုတ်ဘဲ ဆရာမတွေနဲ့ ခင်မင်ရင်းနှီး၊ အရိုအသေမပျက် ဆက်ဆံခဲ့ရတဲ့ အချိန်တွေ။ 

အတန်းထဲက ကျောင်းသားတွေ မုန့်ဖိုးလေးတွေ စုပြီး အလှည့်ကျလာတဲ့အခါ ဘုရားဆွမ်းတော်ကပ် ကုသိုလ်ယူခဲ့တဲ့ အချိန်တွေ။

စုံညီပွဲတော်မှာ အတူ "မန်းတောင်ရိပ်ခို" သီချင်းနဲ့ ကခဲ့ကြတဲ့ အချိန်တွေ။ အတန်းရဲ့ဘောလုံးပွဲကို အားပေးကြပြီး အသင်းရှုံးလို့ ရန်ဖြစ်တာတွေ၊ အနိုင်ရလို့ ပျော်ရတာတွေ၊ အဲ့သည်လို အချိန်တွေ။ 

သူငယ်ချင်းတွေရဲ့ ကျောင်းမှာ Birthday Cakeနဲ့ surpriseလုပ်တာခံရပြီး မျက်စိမှိတ် ဆုတောင်းခဲ့မိတဲ့ လျှပ်စီးတစ်ပြက်စာလောက် အဲ့ဒီ့အချိန်ခဏလေး။ အသက်ကြီးတဲ့အထိ အတူရှိကြမယ်လို့ ကတိပြုခဲ့ကြတဲ့ အချိန်တွေ။

နှမြောနေတာ မဟုတ်ဘဲ၊ နောက်တစ်ခါ မရနိုင်တော့တဲ့ ခံစားချက်၊ မရနိုင်တော့တဲ့ လွတ်လပ်မှုကို စာတွေကြား စိတ်ဖိစီးမှုကို မထိန်းနိုင်လို့ သတိရမိတဲ့အခါ "အဲ့သည်အချိန်တုန်းက ငါ အရမ်းပျော်ပြီး လုပ်ချင်တာ လုပ်ခဲ့ပါလား"လို့ ပြန်အားကျရတဲ့အထိ တောင့်တမိတဲ့ အဲ့ဒီ့အချိန်။ 

"Live in the moment" လို့ ပြောနေခဲ့ပေမယ့်လည်း "အဲ့ဒီ့အချိန်"ဆိုတာကို အခေါက်ပေါင်းများစွာ လွမ်းဖူးတယ်၊ ပြန်သွားချင်ခဲ့ဖူးတယ်။ ဒါက ဆုံးရှုံးလိုက်ရတဲ့ အရာလို့ တွေးမိတဲ့အထိ ငယ်ရွယ်တဲ့ဘဝက အဖိုးတန်ပြီး လွတ်လပ်ခဲ့ပါတယ်။ 

Time machineနဲ့ အဲ့ဒီ့အချိန်ဆိုတာကို ပြန်သွားဖို့ အခွင့်အရေးရှိရင်တော့ နောက်တစ်ခါထပ်သွားချင်မိတယ်။ စာသင်ခန်းရဲ့ နောက်ဆုံးတန်းက ထိုင်နေကြနေရာကို သွားပြီး "နင် ကောင်းကောင်းလုပ်ခဲ့ပြီး၊ ပျော်ရွှင်စရာ အမှတ်တရတွေ ဖန်တီးပေးခဲ့လို့ ကျေးဇူးတင်ပါတယ် ဆုဆု"လို့ အဲ့ဒီ့အချိန်က အလယ်တန်းကျောင်းသူကို သေချာပေါက် ကျေးဇူးတင်စကားပြောမယ်။

2020/07/02


	2. No.9 A Meeting Between Enemies

Number is chosen by Htet Myanmar Kyaw

မည်းမှောင်နေသော မြေအောက်ခန်းသည် ဆိတ်ငြိမ်နေသည်မှာ သက်ရှိတစ်ကောင်တလေပင် မရှိသည့်အလား။ အပ်ကျသံပင် ကြားရလောက်အောင် တိတ်ဆိတ်လွန်းသော အခန်းအား ဖုန်းမြည်သံတစ်ခုက လှုပ်နှိုးလိုက်၏။ ထိုအခါမှသာ အိပ်ရာပေါ်ရှိ လူသည် သေလွန်ရာမှ ပြန်နိုးထလာသလို လှုပ်ရှားမှုကို ပြုတော့သည်။

"Wind, Bossက မင်းကို ရှာနေတယ်။"

"ငါ သိပြီ။" 

ဖုန်းခေါ်သူသည်လည်း စကားကို အပိုမပြောသလို ဖုန်းလက်ခံသူသည်လည်း လိုရင်းသာ ပြောသည်။ 

ဖုန်းချပြီးနောက် Bossကိုယ်တိုင် ခေါ်သည်ဆိုတည်းက အလျင်စလို ရှင်းစရာကိစ္စဖြစ်သည်မှန်း သိနေသောWindသည် အိပ်ရာပေါ်မှ ခပ်သွက်သွက်ပင်ထကာ Bossဆီ သွားရန် ပြင်ဆင်တော့သည်။ 

Wind ဆိုသောသူသည် တစ်ကောင်ကြွက် တစ်ယောက်သာဖြစ်ပြီး အသက်(၄)နှစ်အရွယ်တွင် လေထန်သောတစ်နေ့၌ မိဘမဲ့ဂေဟာတစ်ခုရှေ့ စွန့်ပစ်ခံခဲ့ရသူဖြစ်သည်။ထို့ကြောင့် Windyဟူသော အမည်နာမကို ရခဲ့သည်။ 

သို့သော် စွန့်ပစ်ခံရသော ကံခေသူများစုနေသော သူတို့ဂေဟာသည် လယ်ကွင်းထဲတွင် ထီးထီးမားမားကြီးရှိနေသော တစ်ခုတည်းသော အရာဖြစ်သောကြောင့် မိုးကြိုးစက်ကွင်း၏ ပစ်မှတ်ဖြစ်ခဲ့ရသည်။ Wind ဂေဟာကို ရောက်ပြီး သုံးနှစ်အကြာတွင် ဂေဟာသည် မိုးကြိုးထိကာ မီးလောင်ခဲ့၏။ မီးလောင်နေသောဂေဟာ ထုပ်တန်းသည် သူ့အပေါ်ပြုတ်ကျလာသဖြင့် သူသည် အပျက်အစီးအပြုံများအောက် ပိနေခဲ့သည်။ 

မိဘများကိုယ်တိုင်ကပင် စွန့်ပစ်ခြင်း ခံထားသော သူသည် ကယ်ဆယ်ရေးသမားများ၏ ကယ်တင်ခြင်းကိုလည်း မရရှိခဲ့။ သူကိုယ်တိုင်လည်း သေဆုံးခြင်းကလွဲ၍ ဘာမျှော်လင့်ချက်မှ မရှိတော့ဘူးဟု ခံစားရချိန်တွင် Bossသည် သူ့ကိုရှာတွေ့ကာ ကယ်တင်ထားခြင်းဖြစ်သည်။ 

မီးလောင်မှု၏ နောက်ဆက်တွဲဖြစ်သော ဒဏ်ရာသည် Wind၏ ညာဘက်ပါးပြင်တွင် အထင်းသားနေရာယူထားသဖြင့် သာမန်ကလေးများနှင့်မတူ ကြောက်ဖို့ကောင်းနေသည်။ ထို့ကြောင့် Windသည် Boss၏ လူယုံဖြစ်ရန် မွေးထားသောခွေးတစ်ကောင်သာသာ ဖြစ်လာခဲ့ရ၏။ 

သူ၏ Bossသည် လူခြေတိတ်ချိန်မှ ခိုးကြောင်ခိုးဝှက်လှုပ်ရှားသော လူဆိုးဂိုဏ်းတစ်ခု၏ ခေါင်းဆောင်ဖြစ်သည်။ Bossသည် အဓိကအားဖြင့် အကျင့်ပျက်ခြစားသော လုပ်ငန်းရှင်၊ အာဏာရှင်များနှင့် ဥပဒေကိုလက်ကိုင်ထားသော ရဲဝန်ထမ်းအချို့ကြား ပြဿနာများကို ဖြေရှင်းသည်။ ဖြေရှင်းနည်းမှာ ရှင်းသည်။ လူကိုသတ် အလောင်းဖျောက်ရန်သာ။ 

အစတွင် သူလည်း လူသတ်ရသည်ကို လက်မခံခဲ့နိုင်ခဲ့သော်လည်း စားဝတ်နေရေး အစစအရာရာ အဆင်ပြေနေသောဘဝကြောင့် အခြားသူ၏ အသက်ဟူသည် သူ့အတွက်တော့ အချိန်မှန်စားရရန်၊ အချိန်မှန်အိပ်ရရန် လက်မှတ်တစ်ခုသာသာ ဖြစ်လာခဲ့သည်။ နှစ်ပေါင်းများစွာကြာပြီးနောက် Windလည်း Boss၏ ညာလက်ရုံး သွေးအေးလူသတ်သမားဖြစ်လာသည်။ 

Bossကို ရောက်ကြောင်း အသိပေးရန် Wind တံခါးကိုခေါက်ကာ အသံပေးလိုက်သည်။ အခန်းတွင်းမှ Boss၏ ဝင်ခွင့်ပြုသောအသံကြားရသောအခါ Windအချိန်မဆွဲဘဲ အခန်းထဲ ဝင်လိုက်သည်။

Bossသည် ထုံးစံအတိုင်း ငယ်ငယ်ချောချော မိန်းကလေးနှစ်ယောက်အား တစ်ယောက်တစ်ဖက်စီ ဖက်ထားလျက် ဈေးကြီးသောဆေးပြင်းလိပ်အား ခဲထားသည်။ သူ့စားပွဲပေါ်ရှိ fileတစ်ခုကို Windရှိရာသို့ ပစ်ပေးသည်။

"သူ့ကို ရှင်းလိုက်။ သူက ငွေမည်းတွေအကြောင်း စုံစမ်းနေတာ သက်သေတော်တော် စုံနေပြီ။ ငါတို့ကံကောင်းနေတာက သူက အထက်ကို မတင်ပြရသေးတာပဲ။ ဒီညပဲ ရှင်းပစ်။ သေချာ လက်စသတ် Wind။"

သူ့ကို ကိုယ်တိုင်ခိုင်းသည် ဆိုတည်းက ကိစ္စက အရေးကြီးမှန်း သိသော်လည်း Boss၏ စူးရှသော အကြည့်က နည်းနည်းမျှ အမှားခံလို့မရမှန်း အထပ်ထပ်အခါခါ သတိပေးနေသည်။ သူလည်း ခေါင်းညိတ်ကာ လုပ်ငန်းစရန် Bossအခန်းထဲမှ ထွက်လာခဲ့သည်။

သူ့လက်ထဲရောက်လာသော fileထဲမှ စာရွက်တွေကို ကြည့်ကာ အပြတ်ရှင်းရမည့်သူ၏ အကြောင်းကို လေ့လာကြည့်မိသည်။ရဲဆိုသောသူ၏အမည်သည် Hikari ဖြစ်၏။ တရားမျှတမှုကို တော်တော်အလေးထားပုံရကာ ဖမ်းမိထားသော အမှုများလည်း မနည်းပေ။ ကွန်ဒိုတိုက်ခန်းတွင် တစ်ယောက်တည်းနေသည်ဆိုသည့် အချက်ကို မြင်ပြီး Wind၏ နှုတ်ခမ်းထောင့်များ အပေါ်သို့တက်သွားသည်။ နှုတ်မှလည်း 

"ဒီယုန်ဖြူက လွယ်လိုက်တာ" ဟူ၍။

Windသည် ထိုရဲ၏ တိုက်ခန်းအတွင်းသို့ ရောက်နေသည်မှာ နာရီဝက်လောက်ပင်ရှိပြီ။ အလုပ်စားပွဲရှိရာအခန်း၏ မှောင်သောထောင့်တွင် သေနတ်ကို မောင်းတင်ပြီး ယုန်ဖြူအလာကို စိတ်ရှည်စွာစောင့်နေသည်။ ခဏအကြာတွင် တံခါးpasswordနှိပ်သံ ထွက်ပေါ်လာပြီး ခြေသံသည် အလုပ်ခန်းသို့ နီးကပ်လာသည်။ Wind အမှောင်ထဲ ပိုတိုးဝင်လိုက်ပြီး အသက်ရှူသံမထွက်အောင် ထိန်းထားလိုက်သည်။

ထိုယုန်ဖြူသည် အလုပ်စားပွဲရှိရာသို့ တည့်တည့်လျှောက်လာရင်းက ရပ်သွားသည်မှာ အခန်းထဲတွင် အခြားသူရှိနေသည်ကို ရိပ်မိနေသည့်အလား။ ယုန်ဖြူ၏လက်က ခါးမှ သေနတ်အား ဆွဲကာ သူရှိရာထောင့်သို့ လှည့်လာချိန်တွင် Windသည် အချိန်မဆွဲတော့ဘဲ သေနတ်ကို နှလုံးသားရှိရာသို့ ပစ်လိုက်သည်။ 

ခုခံချိန်တောင်မရသော ထိုရဲသည် နောက်သို့လှန်ကျကာ နှုတ်ခမ်းထောင့်မှ သွေးများ စီးကျလာသည်။ Windသည် ထိုရဲ၏ နောက်ဆုံးအချိန်ကို ကြည့်ရန် အမှောင်ထဲမှ ထွက်လာသည်။ Wind၏ မျက်နှာကို မြင်သော ထိုရဲသည် နှုတ်ခမ်းများ ပိုဟသွားသောကြောင့် ပါးစပ်ထဲမှသွေးများ ပိုထွက်လာ၏။ Wind ရှိရာသို့ လက်လှမ်းရင်း တစ်ခုခုပြောချင်သယောင် နှုတ်ခမ်းနှစ်လွှာက လှုပ်လာသည်။ 

အပြုံးတစ်ခုနှင့်ပင် Wind လဲကျနေသော ယုန်ဖြူနား ကပ်သွားလိုက်သည်။ ယုန်ဖြူသည် သူ၏ ညာဘက်က မီးလောင်ထားသော အမာရွတ်အား ထိကိုင်၍ "Windy"ဟု နောက်ဆုံးခေါ်ရင်း ငြိမ်ကျသွား၏။ Wind၏ နားထဲတွင်တော့ ထိုသူ၏ ပြတ်တောင်းပြီး အားမရှိသော အသံကိုသာ အထပ်ထပ်ကြားနေရသည်။ 

အသက်မဲ့နေသောသူ၏ အင်္ကျီအား ဆွဲလှန်လိုက်သောအခါ ခါး၌မီးလောင်အမာရွတ်ရှိနေသလို ထိုသူ၏ ဘယ်လက်တွင် Windကဲ့သို့ လက်နှင့်ကျစ်ထားသော လက်ပတ်တစ်ခုလည်း ရှိနေသည်။ Wind မယုံနိုင်စွာပင် အသက်မဲ့နေသူအား လှုပ်နှိုးမိတော့သည်။

ပြန်မနိုးလာသောသူသည် Wind၏ အမေးစကားများကို ဖြေနိုင်မည်မဟုတ်။ Hikariသည် သူနှင့် ဂေဟာတွင် အတူကြီးပြင်းလာခဲ့သော Lightမဖြစ်နိုင်ဟု ငြင်းချင်ပါသော်လည်း ထိုယုန်ဖြူ၏ မျက်လုံးကြည်ကြည်လေးများ၊ သူ့ကို Windyဟု ရင်းနှီးစွာခေါ်ပုံသည် သူ့၏Lightပါဟု သက်သေပြုနေသယောင်။ 

သူ့၏ ညစ်ပတ်နေသော ဘဝထဲ ဆွဲမခေါ်ထားချင်၍ လိုက်ရှာခြင်းပင် မပြုခဲ့သော သံယောဇဉ်သည် သူက ရန်သူဟု သတ်မှတ်ကာ စက္ကန့်ပိုင်းအတွင်း မျက်တောင်မခတ် သတ်ပစ်လိုက်သူဖြစ်နေသည်။ ရက်စက်သောကံကြမ္မာကိုပဲ အပြစ်တင်ရမလား မသိနိုင်စွာပင် Windအော်ရယ်မိတော့သည်။ 

သေလွန်နေပြီးသော Light၏အေးစက်စပြုနေသော ခန္ဓာကိုယ်အား Wind သူ့ရင်ခွင်ထဲ၌ ထွေးပွေ့ထား၏။ 

"Hikariက Japanလို Lightလို့ ခေါ်တာကို မသိခဲ့လို့ တောင်းပန်ပါတယ်။ ဒါပေမယ့် စိတ်မပူပါနဲ့။ အေးစက်နေတဲ့နေရာကိုတော့ တစ်ယောက်တည်း မသွားခိုင်းဘူး။" 

သွေးတွေပေနေသော ယုန်ဖြူလေး၏ မျက်နှာအား သန့်စင်အောင် သုတ်ပေးပြီး နဖူးကို ခပ်ဖွဖွ နမ်းလိုက်သည်။ ကိုင်ထားသောလက်ကို ပိုတင်းကြပ်အောင် ဆုပ်ကိုင်လိုက်ပြီး ကျန်လက်တစ်ဖက်နဲ့ သေနတ်ကို ကိုင်ကာ နားထင်ကို ချိန်ရွယ်ထားလိုက်သည်။ 

ဒိုင်း ဟူသော အသံ၏ အဆုံးတွင်တော့ Wind၏ အမြင်အာရုံထဲတွင် အလင်းရောင်နှင့်တူသော ကောင်လေး၏ အပြုံးမျက်နှာ ပေါ်လာတော့သည်။

2020/07/03


	3. No.1 A Hero Who Transitions Into A Villian

Number is picked up by Hsu Myat Sung

ခုနှစ်သက္ကရာဇ်များ မပေါ်သေးမီကာလတစ်ခုပင် ဖြစ်သော်လည်း Elysiumတိုင်းပြည်သည် ဘုရင်မင်းမြတ်၏ တရားမျှတစွာ အုပ်ချုပ်မှုနှင့်အတူ ပြည်သူပြည်သားတို့၏ စည်းကမ်းလိုက်နာ လေးစားမှုတို့ကြောင့် ဘုန်းတန်ခိုး အလွန်ကြီးမားလှသည်။ ရေမြေအနေအထား ကောင်းသောကြောင့် နေထိုင်၍ ကောင်းမွန်သောတိုင်းပြည်ဖြစ်သည့်အပြင် ဉာဏ်ကွန့်မြူးသော ကုန်သည်ပြည်သူများရှိသည့်အလျောက် အမြင်ဆန်းသောပစ္စည်းများလည်း အများအပြားထုတ်လုပ်သဖြင့် စီးပွားရေးတွင်လည်း တိုးတက်သည်။

ဤတိုင်းပြည်ကြီး၏ စောင့်ရှောက်မှုအောက် ခိုလှုံချင်သော တိုင်းပြည်ငယ်များလည်း များပြားသလို၊ အလစ်အငိုက်ကို ဖမ်းကာ လုယူချင်ကြသူများလည်း ရှိသည်။ သို့သော် အလစ်ဝင်တိုက်ရန်မှာလည်း မလွယ်ကူ။ တိုင်းပြည်၏စစ်တပ်အင်အားသည် ခိုင်မာကာ စည်းစနစ်ကျသည်။ ဦးဆောင်သူ စစ်သူကြီးသည် စစ်တပ်ထဲ တာဝန်စထမ်းဆောင်စဥ်ကတည်းက ရှုံးနိမ့်သည်ဟူ၍မရှိ အနိုင်ပွဲဆက်တိုက်ရခဲ့သူဖြစ်၏။ ထိုစစ်သူကြီးသည် အခြားမဟုတ် တိုင်းပြည်၏ တစ်ဦးတည်းသောရတနာ အိမ်ရှေ့မင်းသား Cigaပင်။ 

==========

နန်းတော်ထဲ၌ မနက်ခင်းညီလာခံကျင်းပနေစဉ် ရှေ့တန်းမှ ခြေလျင်သတင်းပို့တပ်သားသည် ပေလိပ်တစ်ခုအား ယူဆောင်ကာ ဝင်လာ၏။ ပေလိပ်အား တိုင်းပြည်၏အရှင်က ဖတ်ကြည့်ပြီး မျက်နှာထက်တွင် အပြုံးပေါ်လာကာ ဂုဏ်ယူသောလေသံဖြင့် ညီလာခံရှိ အမတ်များအားလုံးကြားအောင် ပြောလိုက်သည်။

"အိမ်ရှေ့မင်းသား Cigaက အိမ်နီးချင်းနိုင်ငံကို စစ်နိုင်လို့ အဲ့သည်နိုင်ငံရဲ့ အဖိုးတန်ပစ္စည်းတွေကို ယူဆောင်ပြီး ပြန်လာနေပြီ။ အိမ်ရှေ့မင်းသားကို ကြိုဖို့ ပြင်ဆင်ကြ။" 

ဘုရင့်၏ အမိန့်ပေးစကားအတိုင်း ဆောင်ရွက်ရန် မှူးမတ်များ အသီးသီးထွက်ခွာသွားကြသည်။ 

ဘုရင့်အမိန့်တော်အတိုင်းပင် အိမ်ရှေ့မင်းသား Ciga မြို့တံခါးက ဝင်လာစဉ်ကတည်းကပင် ပြည်သူများက ပန်းကြဲခြင်း၊ ဆုတောင်းပေးကြခြင်းဖြင့် လမ်းမထက် ပြည့်နှက်နေသည်။   
Cigaကဲ့သို့ လက်ရုံးရည်၊နှလုံးရည်ပြည့်သော အိမ်ရှေ့မင်းသားမျိုးရှိသည်မှာ ကောင်းကင်၏ ကောင်းချီးပေးမှုကို ယုံကြည်ကြသည်။ အိမ်ရှေ့မင်းသားCigaသည် နန်းတော်ကိုခွာကာ အရှေ့တန်း၌ စစ်တိုက်ရင်း တိုင်းပြည်ကိုကာကွယ်ပေးထားသော သူရဲကောင်းတစ်ဦးဟုပင် ပြည်သူများ ခံယူထားသည်။ 

အနိုင်ပွဲရပြန်လာသော မင်းသားCigaသည် ဖခင်အရှင်ဘုရင်အား အခစားဝင်ပြီးနောက် မိခင်ရှိရာ နန်းဆောင်သို့ အပြေးသွားသည်။  
Ciga၏ မိခင်သည် အလှနတ်သမီးဟုပင် တင်စားရအောင် ချောမောလှပသူဖြစ်ပြီး စိတ်ထားသိမ်မွေ့နူးညံ့သည်။ Cigaအပေါ်တွင်လည်း မိခင်ကောင်းပီသသလို တိုင်းပြည်မိခင်တာဝန်လည်း ကျေပွန်လှ၏။ Cigaတိုက်သော စစ်ပွဲတိုင်း အနိုင်ရရှိခြင်းကို Cigaသည် မိခင်၏ မေတ္တာနှင့် စောင့်ရှောက်ထားပေးခြင်းကြောင့် ဖြစ်သည်ဟု ခံယူထားသည်။ ထို့ကြောင့် မိခင်ကိုလည်း သံယောဇဉ်အလွန်ရှိသည်။ 

==========

အမြဲတစေအေးချမ်းသာယာနေသော Elysiumတွင် မမျှော်လင့်သော ကိစ္စတစ်ခု ပေါ်ပေါက်လာသည်။ ထိုအရာသည်ကား ရာသီဥတုဖောက်ပြန်မှု။ တိုင်းပြည်၏တောင်ပိုင်းတွင် မိုးခေါင်နေချိန်တွင် မြောက်ပိုင်းတွင် ရေကြီးနေသဖြင့် စိုက်ခင်းများပျက်စီးရ၏။ စားဝတ်နေရေးအတွက် အဆင်မပြေဖြစ်လာကာ လုယက်သူ၊ သတ်ဖြတ်သူများ များလာကြသည်။ အစတွင် မသိသာသော်လည်း အချိန်ကြာလာသည်နှင့်အမျှ ပိုမိုဆိုးရွားလာကာ ညီလာခံတွင် အမတ်များ ခေါင်းကိုက်အောင် ဆွေးနွေးရသည့် ကိစ္စဖြစ်လာ၏။ 

မည်သူကစ၍ပြောသော ယုတ္တိမတန်သည့် စကားမှန်း ဇာစ်မြစ်ရှာမရသော်ငြား ပြည်သူများကြားတွင် သတင်းတစ်ခု ပေါ်လာခဲ့သည်။ တိုင်းပြည်ကို စောင့်ရှောက်ပေးထားသော နတ်မင်းများ အမျက်ထွက်သဖြင့် စိတ်ပြေရန် လူတစ်ယောက်အား စတေးခံအဖြစ် ပူဇော်ပေးရမည်ဟူ၍ပင်။ တစ်ယောက်စ နှစ်ယောက်စမှသည် ရွာငယ်၊ မြို့ငယ်များပါမကျန်၊ အရာရှိမင်းများကပါ တောင်းဆိုလာသည့်အခါ ဘုရင်မင်းမြတ်လည်း မနေသာတော့။ ထိုကဲ့သို့သော ပညာအရာတွင် တော်လွန်းသည်ဟု နာမည်ကြီးသော နတ်ဆရာကို လူရွေးရန် အမိန့်ပေးလိုက်သည်။ 

တိုင်းပြည်ရှိ လူထောင်ပေါင်းများစွာထဲကမှ အသင့်တော်ဆုံး စတေးခံသည် အိမ်ရှေ့မင်းသားCiga၏မိခင်၊ ဘုရင်မင်းမြတ်၏ မိဖုရား တိုင်းပြည်မိခင်ဖြစ်နေတော့သည်။ နံရံတိုင်းတွင် နားများရှိသည်ဟူသော စကားသည် မှန်နေသလားပင်မသိ။ ထိုသတင်းသည် ပေါက်ကြားသွားပြီး မင်းသားCiga၏ မိခင်နှင့် ပတ်သက်သည့် ယုံတမ်းပုံပြင်များ၊ မဟုတ်မမှန်သောအတိတ်များစသည် ထွက်ပေါ်လာသည်။ မင်းသားCiga၏မိခင်သည် စုန်းမဟု။

မိခင်အား အရမ်းချစ်သော မင်းသားCigaသည် လက်မခံနိုင်။ ဘုရင်အား နောက်ထပ် လူရွေးပေးရန် တောင်းဆိုသည်။ ရလဒ်သည်တော့ မင်းသားသည် အဆောင်ထဲမှ မထွက်ရဘဲ အကျယ်ချုပ်ကျသွားသည်။ 

ယဇ်ပူဇော်သည့်ကိစ္စကို အမြန်လုပ်စေချင်ကြသော ပြည်သူများသည် နန်းတော်ရှေ့ မရပ်မနား ဆန္ဒပြကြသည်။ နန်းတော်ထဲဝင်၍ မင်းသား၏မိခင်အား ဆွဲထုတ်ရန်ပင် ကြိုးစားကြသည်။ ထိုသို့ရက်များကိုဖြတ်ကျော်ပြီးနောက်ဆုံးတွင်တော့ စတေးမည့်ရက်သို့ ရောက်လာသည်။

မင်းသားCigaသည် သူ့မိခင်ကဲ့သို့ မေတ္တာပြည့်ဝသောသူ၏ အသက်ကို စတေးခိုင်းသော ရွေးချယ်သူနတ်ဆရာ၊ ပြည်သူများ နောက်ဆုံး မိခင်အား စွန့်ပစ်သော ဖခင်ကိုပင် နာကျည်းမုန်းတီးသည့်စိတ်များ တဖြည်းဖြည်းကြီးထွားလာသည်။ မိခင်အား အသေမခံနိုင်သော မင်းသားCigaသည် လက်စွဲတော်ဓားကို ကိုင်၍ ယဇ်ပူဇော်မည့်နေရာသို့ ပြေးထွက်သွားတော့သည်။ လမ်းတွင်တားသမျှ လူတိုင်းကို သတ်ဖြတ်နေသည်မှာ စိတ်လွတ်နေသူအလား။ 

ယဇ်ပူဇော်သည့် စင်မြင့်တွင် လက်ကိုကြိုးတုပ်ခံထားရကာ အပေါ်သစ်သားတန်းမှ မတ်တပ်ဆွဲထားခံထားရသော မိခင်ရှိရာသို့ မင်းသားCiga သည် လျှပ်စီးလို အလျင်ဖြင့် ပြေးတက်သွားသည်။ မိခင်အား ခဲနှင့်ပေါက်သူကပေါက်၊ ဆဲရေးသူက ဆဲရေးနှင့် မရိုမသေပြုမူနေသော ပြည်သူများဘက် ဓားဝင့်ပြီး လူသတ်လိုစိတ်ပြင်းပြနေသော ဒေါသသံနှင့်ပြောလိုက်သည်။

"ကျုပ်မိခင်ကို ထိချင်တဲ့သူ၊ ယဇ်ပူဇော်ဖို့လုပ်တဲ့သူတိုင်း ကျုပ်ကို ဖြတ်ကျော်ရမယ်။ ကျုပ်ဓားက သွေးဆာနေတာ၊ ကျုပ်ကလည်း သတ်ဖို့ လူမရွေးဘူး။" 

မိခင်အား ကာကွယ်ရန်ကြိုးစားသော သားတစ်ယောက်သည် ပြည်သူများ၏ အမြင်တွင်တော့ တိုင်းပြည်ပျက်ကိန်းဆိုက်စေမည့်သူ တစ်ဦးသာ။ မင်းသားအား စင်ပေါ်မှ ဆွဲချရန် ကြိုးပမ်းကာ စင်ပေါ်တက်လာသော ရဲမက်အကုန် မင်းသားCiga၏ ဓားအောက်တွင် အသက်ပေးရခြင်းသာ။ 

"မင်းသားက စစ်ပွဲတိုင်းနိုင်ခဲ့ပေမယ့် သူ့အရည်အချင်းနဲ့သူ ဟုတ်ချင်မှဟုတ်မှာ။ စုန်းမရဲ့ စုန်းအတတ်တွေကြောင့်ပဲ နေမှာ။"

"ဟုတ်တယ်။ အခုတောင် ပြုစားခံထားရသလို လူသတ်နေတာပဲကြည့်။ စုန်းမက သူ့သားအရင်းတောင် အလွတ်မပေးဘူး။"

"ပြုစားထားတာ ဟုတ်ချင်မှဟုတ်မှာ။ စုန်းမရဲ့သားဆိုမှ သူလည်း စုန်းအတတ် တတ်မှာပဲ။ စုန်းသားအမိတွေ။"

ပြည်သူများက "စုန်းသားအမိကို သတ်" ဟုသာ အော်ဟစ်နေတော့သည်။ 

မိမိ၏အသက်ကလွဲ နားမလည်သော ပြည်သူများကို ကြည့်ပြီး Cigaသည် အရူးတစ်ယောက်လို တဟားဟားအော်ရယ်တော့သည်။ ဓားကို ဆွဲလျက် စင်မြင့်မှ ပြည်သူများရှိရာသို့ ဆင်းသွားပြီး မျက်လုံးထဲ ပေါ်လာသမျှလူတို့အား လိုက်သတ်တော့သည်။ 

Ciga ပြည်သူများကို သတ်ဖြတ်နေချိန် ယဇ်စင်ထက်ရှိ သူ့မိခင်သည် ရင်ဘက်မှ ဓားတစ်ချောင်း စိုက်ဝင်ကာ ကျောဘက်မှပြန်ထွက်သည်အထိ အထိုးခံလိုက်ရသည်။ မိခင်၏ နာကျင်မှုကြောင့် အော်သံကြားလိုက်ရသဖြင့် Cigaသည် စင်မြင့်သို့ လှည့်ကြည့်လိုက်၏။ မြင်ကွင်းသည် မယုံနိုင်ဖွယ်။ မိခင်အား ဓားနဲ့ ထိုးသတ်သူမှာ သူ့ဖခင်ဖြစ်နေသည်။

မိခင်၏မျက်ဝန်းထောင့်မှ မျက်ရည်များစီးကျလျက်၊ အသက်မရှိတော့၍ ဇက်ကျိုးကျသွားသော မိခင်၏ပုံစံကို မြင်လိုက်ရပြီးနောက် Ciga ဘာကိုမျှမမြင်တော့ပေ။ စင်ပေါ်သို့ ဓားကို လွှဲခုတ်ရန် အသင့်အနေအထားတိုင်းပြင်၍ ပြေးတက်သွားသည်။ သူ့ဖခင်ကို ခုတ် တော့မည့်အချိန်တွင် ဓားပေါင်းများစွာက သူ့နောက်ကျောသို့ စိုက်ဝင်လာ၏။ 

သူ့ပါးစပ်မှ သွေးများထွက်လာကာ လက်ထဲမှ ဓားလည်း လွတ်ကျသွားသည်။ နေရာမှာပင် ဒူးထောက်ကျသွားကာ မရွေ့နိုင်တော့။ နောက်ဆုံးလက်ကျန်အားနှင့် မိခင်ရှေ့မှောက်သို့ အရောက်သွားလိုက်သည်။ မိခင်၏ ခြေဖဝါးပေါ် ပါးအပ်လျက် ငုံ့ကျနေသော မိခင်၏ မျက်နှာကို မော့ကြည့်လိုက်သည်။ သူ့မိခင်သည် သေဆုံးချိန်ထိတိုင် အေးချမ်းနေသည့် ပုံလေးသည် ပျောက်ကွယ်မသွား။ 

Cigaသည် သူ့မိခင်ကို ဒီလိုဖြစ်စေသော သူများအား၊ သူကာကွယ်ပေးခဲ့သော Elysiumဆိုသည့် တိုင်းပြည်အား ပျက်စီးခြင်းကလွဲ ဘာမှမရှိစေရဟု ကျိန်စာတိုက်ခဲ့သည်။ 

ပြင်းပြသောစိတ်ဆန္ဒကြောင့်ပင် ဆိုရမည်လား၊ Ciga၏ ကျိန်စာအတိုင်းပင် နှစ်အနည်းငယ်အတွင်း Elysiumတိုင်းပြည်ရော ပြည်သူများပါ သေကြေပျက်စီးခဲ့ရသည်။ Cigaသည်လည်း ပြည်သူများအမြင်တွင် သူရဲကောင်းစစ်သူကြီးမှ စုန်းအတတ်ဖြင့် တိုင်းပြည်ကို ကျိန်စာတိုက်ခဲ့သူအဖြစ် ပြောင်းလဲသွားသည်။ 

Cigaအတွက်ကား ဂုဏ်ပုဒ်ရာထူးများ မလိုအပ်၊ သူ့အား နွေးထွေးမှုပေးသော၊ မေတ္တာခြုံလွှမ်းပေးခြင်းဖြင့် စိတ်အေးချမ်းစေသော မိခင်သာ အရေးကြီးသည်။ သူရဲကောင်းစစ်သူကြီးဖြစ်သော်လည်း မိခင်ကို မကာကွယ်နိုင်မည်ထက် Cigaသည် မိခင်ကို ကာကွယ်ရင်းသေသွားသည့် စုန်းအတတ်တတ်သောကောင်လေးအဖြစ်ကိုသာ ပို၍ကျေနပ်နေမည်ဖြစ်၏။ 

The End 

2020/07/06


	4. No.8 A Character Accidentally Opens Something That Should've Remained Closed

Number is picked up by Htet Htet Thinzar Linn

သျှန်းထက်ယံတို့အဖွဲ့ ဤတောင်ကို တက်နေသည်မှာ ယနေ့အပါအဝင်ဆို နှစ်ရက်ရှိပြီဖြစ်၏။ နဂိုကပင် လူသူအရောက်ပေါက်နည်းသောတောင်ဖြစ်ရာ လူသွားလမ်း သို့မဟုတ် တောင်တက်လမ်းဟူ၍ သီးသန့်မရှိ။ လမ်းအတိအကျမရှိသည့်အပြင် မိုးရွာထားခြင်းကြောင့် မြေများပျော့ကာ ခြေလှမ်းမမှားစေဖို့ သတိထားရသည်။ အတွေ့အကြုံများကြသော တောင်တက်သမားများဖြစ်သောကြောင့် အခက်ခဲဟူ၍ အထူးတလည်မရှိ။ သို့သော် သတိမလွတ်စေရန်တော့ စိတ်ကို စုစည်းထားရသည်။ 

သျှန်းထက်ယံတို့အဖွဲ့တွင် လူဆယ်ယောက်ပါပြီး စည်းလုံးမှုအပြည့်နှင့် လူညီသောအဖွဲ့ဖြစ်သည်။ တက္ကသိုလ်တက်စဉ်ကတည်းက တောင်တက်အဖွဲ့တွင်ပါခဲ့သော သျှန်းထက်ယံသည် အဖွဲ့ကအားထားရသော အဖွဲ့သားတစ်ယောက်ပင်။ သျှန်းထက်ယံထက် တစ်နှစ်ပိုစီနီယာကျသော အဖွဲ့ခေါင်းဆောင်အစ်ကိုသည် အရှေ့ဆုံးက ဦးဆောင်၏။ သျှန်းထက်ယံသည်ကား အဖွဲ့သားအားလုံး၏ နောက်ဆုံးမှလိုက်၍ စောင့်ကြပ်ပေးရသူဖြစ်သည်။ 

"အဖွဲ့သားတွေ သတိထားပြီး ခြေချကြပါ။ မိုးရွာထားလို့ မြေကြီးတွေပျော့နေတယ်။ ခြေမချော်ပါစေနဲ့။" 

အဖွဲ့ခေါင်းဆောင်ပြောသည့်အတိုင်းပင် မြေသားများမှာ နင်းလိုက်သည်နှင့် ကျွံကျတော့မည့်အလား။ ပိုဆိုးသည်မှာ သူတို့သည် တောင်အလယ်မြေနေရာကျယ်ကျယ်တွင် လျှောက်လမ်းနေရသည်မဟုတ်၊ တောင်ကို ပတ်၍တက်ရသော လူနှစ်ယောက် ခပ်ခွာခွာယှဉ်လျှောက်၍ရရုံမျှသာကျယ်သော လမ်း၌ဖြစ်၏။ 

'အသွားမတော် တစ်လှမ်း၊ အစားမတော် တစ်လုပ်'ဆိုသလိုပင် အရှေ့မှကိုးဦးသောလူတို့နင်းခဲ့၍ မြေကျွံကာ ပြိုကျချင်နေခဲ့သောနေရာသည် သျှန်းထက်ယံခြေအချတွင် အမှန်တကယ်ပင် ပြိုခဲ့ပါသည်။ ရင်ထဲ ဟာခနဲ ဖြစ်သွားသော ခံစားချက်နှင့်အတူ သျှန်းထက်ယံ မှတ်မိသည်က သူ့ကျော၌လွယ်ထားသောအိတ်နှင့် မြေကြီးထိကပ်သွားခြင်း။ ထို့အပြင် ဘယ်ခြေထောက်က တစ်ခုခုနှင့် ရိုက်မိသလို နာကျင်သွားရသည်။ ထို့နောက်တွင်တော့ သူ သူ့မျက်လုံးများကို မှိတ်လိုက်မိသည်။

အချိန်မည်မျှ ကြာသွားသည်ကို မသိ။ သျှန်းထက်ယံမျက်လုံးများကို ပြန်ဖွင့်ချိန်တွင် အရာအားလုံးမှောင်မည်းနေ၏။ ညရောက်နေသည်ဟု ထင်မိသော်လည်း ပတ်ဝန်းကျင်ကား တိတ်ဆိတ်ကာ ပိတ်လှောင်နေသည်။ အမှောင်ထဲတွင် အနေကြာ၍ မျက်လုံးများ ပြန်မြင်လာနိုင်ပြီး ဝေ့ဝဲကြည့်မှသာ ဂူတစ်ခုထဲသို့ ရောက်နေသည်ကို သိရသည်။ 

သွေးထွက်ကာ နာကျင်နေသောခြေထောက်အား ဖြည်းဖြည်းချင်း လှုပ်ကြည့်သည်။ သိပ်မနာလှသဖြင့် ဂူထဲမှ ထွက်လမ်းရှာရန် ထလိုက်သည်။ ခြေထောက်ထော့နဲ့ထော့နဲ့နှင့် ဂူကို လှည့်ပတ်ကြည့်သော်လည်း တံခါးကြီးတစ်ချပ်မှလွဲ၍ အပြင်ထွက်ရန် လမ်းဟူသည်မတွေ့။ ထိုတံခါးသည်လည်း အပြင်ထွက်ရန်အတွက် မဖြစ်နိုင်။ အထဲကအရာတစ်ခုခုကို ဖွက်ထားသလို သံကြိုးများနှင့်သော့ခတ်ထား၏။ 

အပြင်ထွက်ရန်တံခါးဟုဆိုဆို၊ တစ်ခုခုအား ဖွက်ကာ သော့ခတ်ထားသည့် တံခါးဟုဆိုဆို ဖွင့်ကြည့်ပါက အရှုံးမရှိဟု ဆုံးဖြတ်ကာ သံကြိုးအား အားအနည်းငယ်ထည့်၍ ဆောင့်ဆွဲကြည့်လိုက်သည်။ သံချေးတက်ကာ ဆွေးမြည့်နေသော သံကြိုးသည် ချက်ချင်းပင် ပြုတ်ကျလာကာ တံခါးခြေရင်း၌ပုံနေတော့သည်။ 

တံခါးကို တွန်းဖွင့်လိုက်သည်တွင် မြင်ရသည်ကား ကျောက်ခေါင်းတလားတစ်ခု။ အလင်းရောင် ဝင်လာသည့်နေရာကို ရှာ၍မရသော်ငြား ဤပိတ်ထားသည့်အခန်းသည်ဖြင့် အတော်အတန်လင်းလျက်ရှိ၏။ ထိုကျောက်ခေါင်းတလား၌ ထွင်းထုထားသော အနုလက်ရာများမှာ ရုပ်လုံးပေါ်လွန်းသဖြင့် အနီးကပ်ကြည့်ရန် သျှန်းထက်ယံတစ်ယောက် ခေါင်းတလားနား ကပ်သွားမိသည်။ 

အနုပညာမြောက်ခေါင်းတလားနှင့် မြှုပ်နှံခြင်းကို ခံရသည့်အပြင် မည်သည့်အမည်နာမမှ ရေးထိုးဖော်ပြထားခြင်း မခံရသူ၏အကြောင်းကို သျှန်းထက်ယံ သိလိုစိတ်ပြင်းပြလာသည်။ ကျောက်ခေါင်းတလားအဖုံးအား တွန်းကြည့်လိုက်သည်။ ကျောက်ခေါင်းတလားဆိုသည့်အတိုင်း ဖွင့်ရန်မလွယ်ကူ။ သျှန်းထက်ယံသည် ထိုသို့ခက်ခဲလေလေ ပိုလုပ်ချင်လာတတ်သည့် လူစားမျိုးဖြစ်၏။ ဖွင့်ချင်သည့်ဇောကြီးကာ အားကုန်တွန်း၍ ဖွင့်လိုက်သည့်အဆုံးတွင်တော့ အဖုံးသည် တစ်ဝက်နီးပါးပွင့်သွား၏။ 

မြှုပ်နှံထားသည့်အလောင်းသည် အသက်(၂၀)လောက်ရှိမည်ထင်ရသော ယောက်ျားတစ်ဦးဖြစ်သည်။ အလောင်း၏ သက်တမ်းရှည်ကြာမှုအတိအကျကို မသိသော်လည်း အလောင်းကောင်မှာ မပျက်စီးသေးပေ။ အလုံပိတ်အခေါင်းထဲရှိနေခြင်းမို့ လေမထိမိုးမထိ မပျက်စီးသေးသည်မှာဖြစ်နိုင်၏။ အလောင်းကောင်၏ အသားသည် သွေးမရှိသလို ဖြူစုတ်နေသည်။ အလောင်းကောင်တိုင်း ထိုကဲ့သို့လားတော့ သျှန်းထက်ယံမသိ။ 

နေရောင်ခြည်ဖြာဖြာလေးသည် အလောင်းပိုင်ရှင်၏မျက်နှာပေါ်သို့ ကျနေသည်။ ရှိရင်းစွဲ အသက်ထက်ပို၍ ရင့်ကျက်ပုံပေါ်ကာ ချောမောသည့်ရုပ်ရည်ပိုင်ရှင်ဖြစ်သည်ဟု သျှန်းထက်ယံ မှတ်ချက်ချမိ၏။ ထိုသူ၏ ညာဘက်မျက်လုံးထောင့်မှ မှည့်အား ထိတွေ့ရန် လက်အလှမ်းတွင် ထိုသူ၏ မျက်လုံးများ ဖြတ်ခနဲပွင့်လာ၏။ မျက်လုံးနီနီများနှင့် ဆုံချိန်တွင် သျှန်းထက်ယံ လန့်သွားကာ နောက်ပြန်လှန်ကျသွား၏။ လုံးဝမလဲကျသွားစေရန် လက်ထောက်၍ ဟန်ချက်ထိန်းလိုက်ရသည်။ ဖြူစုတ်စုတ်၊ မျက်ဝန်းနီနီနှင့် အလောင်းကောင်သည် vampireဖြစ်နိုင်သည်ဟူ၍လည်း ရူးကြောင်ကြောင်တွေးမိလိုက်၏။

ထိုVampireနဲ့ဆင်တူနေသော အလောင်းကောင်သည် အခေါင်းထဲမှ ထထိုင်လျက် မျက်လုံးနီနီရဲရဲများနှင့် သျှန်းထက်ယံအား စိုက်ကြည့်နေ၏။ ထို့နောက် နှာခေါင်းတရှုံ့ရှုံ့လုပ်လျက် သျှန်းထက်ယံတစ်ကိုယ်လုံးအား ခြုံကြည့်သည်။ ထိုသူ၏ မျက်လုံးအကြည့်သည် သျှန်းထက်ယံ၏ ဘယ်ဘက်ခြေထောက်တွင် ရပ်သွား၏။ အခေါင်းထဲမှ လေလိုအလျင်နှင့်ထွက်လာ၍ သျှန်းထက်ယံ၏ ဘယ်ခြေထောက်အား ဆွဲမ၍ ပါးစပ်နားသို့ ကပ်လိုက်သည်။ အသားထဲစိုက်ဝင်လာမည့်သွားများကို ကြိုတင်စဉ်းစားမိ၍ မျက်လုံးမှိတ်လိုက်သော်ငြား တကယ်ခံစားရသည်က အေးစက်စက်လျှာ၏ အထိအတွေ့။ သျှန်းထက်ယံစိတ်ထဲ'ဒါကြီးက သိပ်တော့မဟုတ်သေးဘူး'ဟု ပြောလိုက်မိသည်။

Vampireသည် သျှန်းထက်ယံ၏ မျက်နှာအား တလက်လက်တောက်နေသော မျက်လုံးများနှင့် ကြည့်နေ၏။ ထိုအကြည့်ကြောင့် သျှန်းထက်ယံပင် ကြည်သီးထချင်လာသည်။ 

"မင်းက င့ါကို ကယ်လိုက်တာပဲ။ တစ်နေ့တစ်နေ့ အခေါင်းကြီးထဲ ပျင်းလို့သေတော့မယ်။ သွေးမသောက်ရလို့ ဗိုက်ဆာနေတာလည်း ကြာပြီ။" 

စကားပြောပြီး ထိုvampireသည် ဟီးခနဲ သွားတွေပေါ်အောင် ရယ်ပြလာ၏။ ရင့်ကျက်သည်ဟု မှတ်ချက်ချမိသော သျှန်းထက်ယံပင် မျက်လုံးပြူးသွားရသည်။ အကြောင်းမှာ ထိုvampireတွင် အစွယ်များရှိမနေ။ အစွယ်နှစ်ချောင်းရှိသောနေရာသည် နုတ်ထားခံရသလို ကွက်လပ်ဖြစ်နေသည်။ ရယ်ပြလာသောအခါ သွားကျိုးနေသောကလေးများနှင့်ပင် ဆင်တူလှ၏။ ရယ်ရခက် ငိုရခက်နှင့် အခုတော့ သျှန်းထက်ယံတစ်ယောက် ဂူထဲတွင် Vampireတစ်ကောင်နှင့် ပိတ်မိနေလေပြီ။

P.S. The Endမဟုတ်သေးဘူး။ ဆက်ရေးရင် One shotမဟုတ်ဘဲ ရှည်ကုန်တော့မှာ။ ရှည်လည်း ရှည်ချင်စိတ်ရှိတယ်။ ဒါပေမယ့် ဒီနားလေးထိက ရထားတဲ့ Noရဲ့ Titleနဲ့ ကိုက်နေလို့ ရပ်လိုက်တာ။

2020/07/14


	5. No.3 Black Room

Number is chosen by Thaw.

မြို့စွန်တွင် ထီးထီးကြီးတည်ရှိနေသော ဘိလပ်မြေအုတ်များနှင့် တည်ဆောက်ထားသည့် နှစ်ထပ်အိမ်ရှိရာ ခြံဝင်းထဲသို့ အဖြူရောင်ကားလေးတစ်စီးဝင်လာသည်။ ကားပေါ်မှ ဆင်းလာသော လူငယ်လေးနှစ်ယောက်အား သက်လတ်ပိုင်းယောက်ျားတစ်ယောက်က ပြေးကာ ကြိုဆို၏။ ထိုသက်လတ်ပိုင်းအမျိုးသားသည်ကား အိမ်ခြံမြေအကျိုးဆောင်ဖြစ်၏။ 

"ညီလေးတို့ အနောက်မှာ အိမ်ကြည့်မယ့်သူတွေ စောင့်နေတယ်။" 

ဟုဆိုရင်း သူ့အနောက်၌ရပ်နေသော စုံတွဲတစ်တွဲအား လှည့်ကြည့်ရင်း ညွှန်ပြသည်။ လူငယ်လေးနှစ်ယောက်လည်း အနောက်တွင်ရှိသော စုံတွဲအား နှုတ်ဆက်သည့်သဘောနှင့် ခေါင်းညိတ်ပြလိုက်သည်။ ထို့နောက် အကျိုးဆောင်ကပင် အိမ်အတွင်းသို့ ဦးဆောင်ကာဝင်သွား၏။ 

အိမ်၏အပေါ်ထပ်၊ အောက်ထပ် ကျန်ခဲ့သည့်နေရာဟူ၍ မရှိအောင်ပင် လှည့်ပတ်ကြည့်ရှုကြသည်။ အောက်ထပ်ရှိ ဧည့်ခန်းထဲသို့အရောက်တွင် စုံတွဲမှ အမျိုးသမီးက ချိုသာသောအပြုံးတစ်ခုနှင့် စကားစလာ၏။

"အိမ်က ပရိဘောဂတွေပါအပါအဝင်ဆို အခုပြောထားတဲ့ဈေးနဲ့က အတော်ကို သက်သာတာပဲ။ တစ်အိမ်လုံး အကောင်းတွေချည်း။ အခုလို ဈေးပေါပေါနဲ့ ရောင်းချင်နေတာ သရဲတွေ ဘာတွေခြောက်လို့တော့ မဟုတ်ဘူးမလား။" 

ဟူ၍ ရွတ်နောက်နောက် မေးလာ၏။

လူငယ်လေးနှစ်ယောက်ထဲမှ တစ်ယောက်က ပြုံးပြရင်း

"ကျွန်တော်တို့က နိုင်ငံခြားကိုသွားကြတော့မှာမလို့ အလျင်လိုနေတာပါ။ စိတ်မပူပါနဲ့၊ အိမ်က သန့်ပါတယ်။ စိတ်ချလို့ရပါတယ်။"

"ဟုတ်ပါတယ်။ ကျွန်တော်က ကြားကရှာဖွေပေးတဲ့ ပွဲစားဆိုပေမယ့် အလုပ်ကို စေတနာပါပါနဲ့ကို လုပ်ပေးတာပါ။ ဒီကညီမတို့ ယုံလို့ရပါတယ်။"

အိမ်ခြံမြေအကျိုးဆောင်ကလည်း ဝင်ပြောသည်။ စုံတွဲထဲမှ အမျိုးသားဖြစ်သူက အားနာသွားဟန်နှင့် သူ့နံဘေးရှိအမျိုးသမီးအား မျက်နှာအမူအရာဖြင့် လှမ်းဟန့်သည်။ 

"ဒါဆို ကျွန်တော်တို့ ခြံထဲကြည့်ကြရင်ရော။"

ဟု ခုနက စကားဆိုခဲ့သော လူငယ်လေးကပင် အကြံပြုလာ၏။ ထိုလူငယ်လေးပြောပြီးသည်နှင့် အကျိုးဆောင်သည် စုံတွဲအား ခြံထဲသို့ခေါ်သွား၏။

ထို့နောက် ထိုလူငယ်လေးသည် ယခုအချိန်ထိ စကားတစ်ခွန်းမျှမဆိုသေးသော အခြားလူငယ်လေး၏ပခုံးအား အသာကိုင်လိုက်ရင်း 

"ရှား၊ မောင် ခဏ လိုက်သွားလိုက်ဦးမယ်။ ရှား နေခဲ့လို့ဖြစ်လား။" 

"ဖြစ်တယ်။ မောင် လိုက်သွားလိုက်။ ငါ ယူစရာတွေ ရှိဦးမလား တစ်ချက်ကြည့်လိုက်ဦးမယ်။" 

"ဟုတ်ပြီ။"

ရှားဟုခေါ်သောလူငယ်လေးသည် မောင်ဟု အခေါ်ခံရသောလူငယ်လေး အိမ်ပြင်ရောက်သည်ထိ ရပ်ကြည့်နေသည်။ ပြီးမှ သက်ပြင်းချရင်း အပေါ်သို့တက်ရန် လှေကားရှိရာသို့ ဦးတည်လိုက်သည်။ လှေကားထစ်များကို တစ်ထစ်ချင်းစဖိ၊ တစ်လှမ်းချင်းစီပင် နှေးကွေးစွာတက်နေသည်။ ထို့အပြင် မကြာခဏဆိုသလို သက်ပြင်းလည်းချ၏။ 

လှေကားထိပ်သို့ရောက်သောအခါ ခေတ္တစဉ်းစားနေပြီးနောက် သူ၏ညာဘက်သို့ဦးတည်ကာ ခြေလှမ်းစလိုက်သည်။   
လျှောက်လမ်း၏အဆုံးရှိ ကျွန်းတံခါးတပ်ဆင်ထားသောအခန်းသို့ မျက်နှာမူကာ လျှောက်လာရင်း တံခါးအရှေ့တွင် ခြေလှမ်းကို ရပ်တန့်လိုက်သည်။ 

တံခါးလက်ကိုင်ဘုအား တင်းကြပ်စွာ ဆုပ်ကိုင်လိုက်ပြီး သက်ပြင်းမောကြီးတစ်ခုအား ထပ်မံချလိုက်သည်။ ပြီးနောက် တံခါးလက်ကိုင်ဘုကို လှည့်ကာဖွင့်လိုက်သည်။

အခန်းသည် အလင်းတစ်စွန်းတစ်စမှပင်မရှိဘဲ မှောင်ပိန်းနေသည်။ ထိုအမှောင်သည် အသက်ရှူကြပ်သောခံစားချက်ကို ပေးသဖြင့် ရှား အခန်းထဲဝင်ပြီး ချထားသော လိုက်ကာများကို ဆွဲဖယ်လိုက်သည်။ ထိုမှသာ အခန်းထဲသို့ အလင်းဝင်လာပြီး အခန်းထဲရှိအရာများ မြင်ရတော့သည်။   
ဤအခန်းသည် ရှားမိဘများ၏ အိပ်ခန်းဖြစ်သည်။ အခန်းထဲတွင် နှစ်ယောက်အိပ်ကုတင်၊ အဝတ်ဗီရို၊ စားပွဲတစ်လုံးနှင့် ထိုင်ခုံနှစ်ခုံရှိသည်။ 

ရှား အခန်းထဲ နောက်ဆုံးအနေနှင့် ဝေ့ဝဲကြည့်လိုက်ပြီး ပြန်ထွက်ရန်ပြင်လိုက်၏။ လိုက်ကာကို ပြန်ချလိုက်ပြီး အပေါက်ဝသို့ လှမ်းလာခဲ့သည်။ အပေါက်ဝသို့ မရောက်ခင် ခြေထောက်ကတစ်ခုခုကို တက်နင်းမိသလို ခံစားလိုက်ရသည်။ ခြေထောက်ကို ဖယ်ကြည့်လိုက်သောအခါ တွေ့ရသည်မှာ ဖန်အကွဲစတစ်ခုဖြစ်နေသည်။ 

ရှား ကောက်ယူပြီး ကြည့်လိုက်တော့ ဖန်ခွက်အကွဲ၏ အစအနဖြစ်နေသည်။ ထိုဖန်ကွဲစကို ကိုင်ထားရင်းပင် ရှား၏ အသက်ရှူသံတွေ မြန်လာသည်။ သို့သော် အသက်ရှူမြန်လေ၊ ပို၍ အသက်ရှူကြပ်လေဖြစ်လာပြီး၊ တိုး၍ ရှူရင်းက အောက်ဆီဂျင်က လေရှူလမ်းကြောင်းထဲ ဝင်သည်ထက် ခန္ဓာကိုယ်အတွင်းမှ လေကို ပိုထုတ်သလိုဖြစ်နေကာ အသက်ရှူမဝတော့ဘဲ မောလာ၏။ ကိုယ့်အသက်ရှူသံ ရှူးရှူးရှဲရှဲမြည်နေသောအသံကြီးသာ ရှား၏နားထဲ ကျယ်လောင်စွာ ကြားနေရပြီး ဘာမှမမြင်ရတော့ပေ။ နောက်ဆုံးတွင်တော့ ရှား မျက်စိမှိတ်ချမိလိုက်သည်။ 

နားထဲတွင် ရေငှဲ့သံ၊ ရေခဲတုံးများ ဖန်ခွက်၏အောက်ခြေကို ထိသဖြင့်ထွက်လာသောအသံနှင့် စားပွဲပေါ်သို့ ခွက် ဆောင့်ချသံများ ကြားနေရသည်။ 

"ရှားဝါဆို၊ ထစမ်း။" 

ထိုဒေါသထွက်နေသော အသံကိုကြားရချိန်တွင် ရှားတစ်ယောက် တစ်ကိုယ်လုံးတုန်ယင်လာသည်။ မလုံမှန်းသိသော်ငြား ခန္ဓာကိုယ်ကို ကျုံ့နိုင်သမျှ ကျုံ့ရင်း ကွေးကွေးလေးနေကာ ပုန်းနေမိသည်။ အသက်ရှူသံကိုပင် ကြားသွားမည်စိုးသဖြင့် နှာခေါင်းနှင့်ပါးစပ်ကို လုံအောင် လက်နဲ့အုပ်ထားမိသည်။ 

"ဒီခွေးမသားက ဟန်ဆောင်နေသေးတယ်။ မင်းကို ငါထလို့ ပြောနေတယ်လေ။" 

အော်ဟစ်ပြောဆိုနေသော စကားသံ၏အဆုံးတွင် ဖန်ခွက်တစ်ခုက သူ့ကျောသို့လာထိမှန်သည်။ နဂိုကပင် ခါးပတ်နှင့်အရိုက်ခံထားသဖြင့် နာကျင်နေသောကျောပြင်က အောင့်သွားရ၏။   
ထို့နောက် ထိုင်ခုံရွေ့သံကို ကြားလိုက်ရသည်။ ခန္ဓာကိုယ်ကို မနိုင်သဖြင့် ဒယီးဒယိုင်ဖြစ်နေသော ခြေလှမ်းများ၏အသံက သူနှင့်ပိုပိုနီးလာ၏။ သူ့ခေါင်းနားတွင် ခြေလှမ်းကရပ်သွားပြီး မျက်နှာပေါ်သို့ ခြေကန်ချက်တစ်ခုရောက်လာသည်။ ပထမတစ်ချက်၊နှစ်ချက်ကနေ နောက်အချက်ပေါင်းစွာ မျက်နှာတင်မကဘဲ တစ်ကိုယ်လုံးကို ဘောလုံးကန်သလိုပင် ကန်ကျောက်နေသည်။ 

ရုတ်တရက် ကန်ကျောက်မှုများရပ်တန့်သွားသွားသည်။ ထို့နောက် ရိုက်နှက်နေသံများ ထွက်လာသည်။ ဖူးယောင်နေသောမျက်လုံးများကို အားတင်းကာဖွင့်ကြည့်လိုက်သည် မှောင်မည်းနေသောအခန်းထဲတွင်မို့ သေသေချာချာမမြင်ရသော်လည်း အရိုက်ခံနေရသူသည် သူ၏မိခင်မှန်းတော့ ရှားဝါဆိုသိပါသည်။ တစ်ကိုယ်လုံးနာကျင်နေကာ လှုပ်မရသဖြင့် ဘာမှမတတ်နိုင်စွာပဲ လှဲလျောင်းနေရသည်။ သူ၏စိတ်ထဲတွင်တော့ သေလွန်ပါရစေတော့ဟု ဆုတောင်းရင်း။

ဇနီးနှင့်သားကိုရိုက်နှက်ခဲ့သော ဖခင်သည် အိပ်ရာပေါ်တွင် အပူအပင်ကင်းကင်း အိပ်ပျော်နေသည်။   
ကိုယ်တိုင်လည်း အရိုက်ခံထားရသဖြင့် နာကျင်နေသောမိခင်သည် သားဖြစ်သူ၏ ဒဏ်ရာများကို သန့်ရှင်းပေးကာ ဆေးထည့်ပေးနေ၏။ နှုတ်မှလည်း 'အဖေကို မမုန်းရဘူး။ မပြစ်မှားရဘူး။' ဟူ၍ တဖွဖွပြောနေသေး၏။ 

ရှား သူ့ကို တစ်ယောက်ယောက်က လှုပ်နှိုးနေသလို ခံစားရသဖြင့် မျက်လုံးများဖွင့်ကြည့်မိသောအခါ မောင့်၏ စိတ်ပူနေသော မျက်လုံးများကို တွေ့ရသည်။ ဘေးဘီကို ကြည့်မိသော အခန်းဝတွင် လဲနေကြောင်းမှတ်မိလာသည်။

"ရှား၊ အဆင်ပြေလား။ ဘယ်လိုနေသေးလဲ။ ခေါင်းမူးသေးလား။ မောင် ရေပေးရမလား။"

မောင့်၏ မေးခွန်းများကို 'အဆင်ပြေပါတယ်'ဟူသော အဖြေတစ်ခုသာ ရှား ဖြေဖြစ်သည်။ 

မောင်ပြန်ပြောသောစကားများအရ အိမ်အရောင်းအဝယ်စာချုပ်တွင် လက်မှတ်ထိုးရန် ရှားကို လာခေါ်စဉ် ရှား မေ့လဲနေသည်ကို တွေ့ခြင်းဖြစ်၏။ ကိစ္စက ကြီးကြီးကျယ်ကျယ်မဟုတ်သွားသဖြင့် အိမ်ရောင်းဝယ်သည့်ကိစ္စလည်း ထိခိုက်မှုမရှိသွားပေ။ ဤအိမ်ကြီးကို အောင်မြင်စွာရောင်းနိုင်လိုက်ပြီ ဖြစ်၏။

ရှား၏တကယ့်အိမ်အစစ်အမှန်ကို ပြန်ရန် မောင့်၏ကားပေါ်တွင် ဝင်ထိုင်ပြီး အိမ်ကြီးကို တစ်ခေါက် ငေးကြည့်ဖြစ်သည်။ 

"မောင်"

"ဟင်"

"အမေက အမြဲပြောတယ်။ အဖေက လူကောင်းတဲ့။ အရက်ကြောင့်မို့လို့သာ၊ အရက်က သူ့ကိုနိုင်ပြီး၊ သူ့အသိစိတ်တွေကို ဖျက်ဆီးလို့သာ အခုလိုဖြစ်ရတာတဲ့။ ငါကတော့ မွေးကတည်းက အဖေရဲ့ မူးနေတဲ့ပုံစံနဲ့ပဲ ကြီးပြင်းလာခဲ့ရတာမို့ အမေပြောတာတွေကို မယုံဘူး။ အဖေ အသည်းရောဂါနဲ့ဆုံးတဲ့နေ့က ငါအခုမှ အသက်ရှင်နိုင်ပြီလို့ ခံစားခဲ့ရတာ။ ဒါပေမယ့် ဒီနေ့တော့ ငါ အခုထိ သေနေတုန်းပဲလို့ ခံစားရတယ်။ အဲ့ဒီ့မှောင်နေတဲ့အခန်းထဲက ကလေးလို ငါကြောက်နေတုန်းပဲ။"

ရှားရဲ့စကားအဆုံးမှာ မောင်က ရှား၏လက်ကို ဆုပ်ကိုင်လာ၏။ ရှား အိမ်ကြီးဆီက အကြည့်လွှဲပြီး မောင့်ကို ကြည့်မိတော့ မောင်က နွေးထွေးစွာပင် ပြုံးပြနေ၏။

"အကြောက်တရားဆိုတာ လူတိုင်းမှာ ရှိတာပဲ၊ ရှားရဲ့။ မောင်လည်း ရှိတယ်။ အကြောက်တရားမရှိဘဲနဲ့လည်း နေလို့မဖြစ်ဘူးလေ။ ရှား ကြောက်တဲ့အချိန်တိုင်း မောင့်ကို အားကိုးလို့ရတယ်။ မောင်လည်း မောင်ကြောက်လာရင် ရှားကို အားကိုးမှာပေါ့။ အကြောက်တရားကို ရင်ဆိုင်လိုက်ပါလို့တော့ မောင်မပြောတော့ဘူး၊ ဒါပေမယ့် ရှား တစ်ယောက်တည်းမဟုတ်ဘဲ၊ ရှားနဲ့အတူမောင်ကပါ ရှိနေပေးမှာမလို့၊ ရှား အခုချိန် ကြောက်နေလည်းဖြစ်တယ်။"

ရှား ခေါင်းညိတ်ပြလိုက်တော့ မောင်က သွားတွေပါပေါ်အောင် ပြုံးလိုက်ပြီး ကားစက်နှိုးလိုက်၏။ 

ထို့နောက်တွင်တော့ ကားဖြူလေးတစ်စီးသည် ခြံဝင်းကျယ်ကြီးကို နှုတ်ဆက်ခြင်းပင်မရှိ၊ ထွက်ခွာသွား၏။

2020/07/27


End file.
